


So, what if...

by Clover_Constantia



Category: Jericho Light High School, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic dump for my friends when I feel like writing angst, No these are not my characters, sue me, this is word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Constantia/pseuds/Clover_Constantia
Summary: Yeah if you're finding this somehow on AO3- you will be supremely confused. This work is essentially just word vomit that I make for my friends when I feel like writing angst. There will be no consistent plot/story line/updates/anything. This is all just for fun.Oh yeah and JLHS is a private AU, I do not own it and please do not ask to join it okay byeeeeeeeeeee-
Relationships: OC x Sans, oc x canon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	So, what if...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is out of character for Yinni, blame Suzu for incentivizing me to write this garbage.

_"I'm gonna lose him-"_

_"She's gonna take him-"_

_"They keep looking at each other with that knowing glance-"_

_"She's gonna steal him from me-"  
_

_"I have to do something-"_

_"I want him- I need him-"_

_"I will **make him mine.** "_

* * *

An unsettling silence blanketed the school's laboratory say for the occasional clinking of test tubes and beakers; the bubbling of chemicals in graduated cylinders under the heat of a quiet flame. Books and notes were scattered on every surface, every countertop available. And on the floor here and there were vials of smashed experiments, failed experiments. Puddles of green, yellow, orange and purple slowly covering the lab floor with an unearthly glow.

Standing in front of a series of glass tubes and beakers was a young girl, her glasses pushed all the way up and her sleepless eyes focused completely on the task before her.

Her paw shook slightly as she held up an eye dropper filled with a white substance, holding it over a bright green beaker. The book had instructed her to put in a fraction of a drop, anymore than that and the potion would be useless as well as the countless hours spent brewing it beforehand. She had already failed this task several times over, the shattered glasses on the floor a result of her anger at her continued failure. 

The clock ticked by ever so slowly, the sound of the second hand moving sending a new wave of nervousness down the cat's spine.

' _Focus, focus._ ' She reminded herself, her pupils slits in her glazed over, sleep deprived eyes.

The slightest pinch formed a small, barely visible drop at the tip of the eye dropper, stopping there, taunting her, daring her to press harder and ruin all of the hard work she had built up to this point.

Time seemed to slow to a halt. The air itself freezing, the potions in the background had stopped brewing, the fire of the candle, no longer wavering in a non existent breeze. 

Then, the sound of a drop of liquid broke the spell. 

The clocked once again ticked, the potions began bubbling once more and the candle once again dancing happily.

The moment the white drop hit the green liquid, the whole thing turned a bright shade of hot pink. Relief and happiness flooded her system as Yinni examined her work, shaking the beaker a few times to make sure it wasn't a fluke or a trick of the light.

The liquid, stayed that solid shade of pink.

Barely able to control herself from jumping up and down she quickly poured part of the concoction into a test tube, sealing it in with a stopper.

This was it, after so many agonizing hours she had finally done it. This was going to save her happiness.

The cat girl didn't even care to clean up the mess that she had made or stop the other potions that had been brewing, her mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone as she swung open the door and exited into the hallway. 

A few other students gave her peculiar looks as she dashed past them, vial in hand and her ears pressed firmly against her head.

When she reached the music room she paused for a moment to catch her breath and fix her hair, she didn't want him to think anything was up before she could get the chance to give the potion to him. Then, after that, her worries would disappear like the liquid as it slid down his non-existent throat.

Peering into the classroom through the window on the door, she hissed involuntarily as her tail lashed back and forth. There she was, talking to him like she always did. 

That stupid yellow cardigan, those retched locks of perfectly messy pale purple hair, and those deceptive heart and star shaped eye lights that glowed just slightly more with each word he spoke.

She hated it, she hated her. She was the reason she had to resort to these kinds of dramatic measures, she was taking him further and further away from him. 

He was her everything, he meant everything to her, he was her only happiness in this hell hole of a school.

And she was not willing to let him go. Not like this, not to someone like her who could never truly appreciate him like she does. Could never truly understand his feelings and struggles like she does. Could never love him properly like she does.

So caught up in her obsessive hateful thoughts, she barely caught her waving a goodbye to him and turning to the door of the music room.

Yinni quickly darted out of the way and behind a nearby corner as the door swung open and the purple haired skeleton walked out of the room, oblivious to what was about to happen next.

The gray she-cat wasted no time in turning the corner herself and wrapping a paw around the handle of the door. She let out a silent breath and pulled it open.

There he was, his beautiful voice filling the room with a soft tune he had no doubt written himself. Those stunning eye lights of his shone so brightly with passion behind those half lidded eye sockets and an ever so slight blue blush was present on those defined cheek bones of his. In his arms was a guitar that he strummed so gracefully with those phalanges of his. 

It all took her breath away and for a moment she forgot what it was that she had come here to do before she shook herself from her stupor and approached him, the pink vial clutched behind her back tightly.

"Hey Swirled." Yinni began, her voice shaking slightly as she approached him. 

Swirled looked up and grinned when he saw who had come to visit him, he set aside the guitar and hopped off the stool he had been residing upon.

"Yinni! What brings you here? Come to listen to my _sexy voice_ again?" Swirled chuckles.

Yinni flushes, memories of the time she had accidentally told him his voice was sexy while he had been showing her a new song he was working on flooded her mind, filling her heart with that warm feeling she craved more and more as the days went on.

"Well- I certainly wouldn't object to listening to it but I need your help with something first." 

She fidgets as Swirled's gaze focuses on her completely. She had no need to feel this nervous. He trusted her right? He didn't know what was coming anymore than Fano did.

"Sure, what do you need?" Swirled asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets, a lazy smile plastered on that stupidly handsome face of his.

"Oh- well I was making a new potion that enhances concentration and I was wondering if you would be willing to test it out." Yinni replies, holding out the glowing pink vial for Swirled to see. 

Swirled smiled proudly as he heard she had been working on another new potion until he had looked down to the vial she presented. His smile dropped almost immediately and his hands came out of his pockets. His eye sockets widened as he stared at the vial. He wasn't stupid, he was taking the same potions class as Yinni and he knew a love potion when he saw one.

He opens his mouth to speak but that turned out to be a mistake as the stopper was popped off by the small cat and the vial was forcefully shoved into his mouth.

Swirled struggled for a moment, trying to push Yinni off and keep the liquid from sliding down his throat and into his system but it was far too late. His movements slowly ceased as a dazed look crossed his expression, his limbs were limp at his sides as the last of the pink liquid escaped from the vial and into Swirled's mouth.

Yinni pulled the vial away from Swirled's skull and took a step back, her breath trapped in her chest as she waited for his reaction.

A singular blue eye light in the shape of a heart formed in Swirled's left eye socket as he gazed back at Yinni, a deep sound almost akin to a purr came from deep inside him. 

Yinni couldn't breath for a moment. It worked, it had actually worked. He was all hers now- nothing could break this potion, no one could break her spell. 

They could finally be together, and no one would have any hopes of stopping them. Not the teachers, not other students and certainly not that purple haired skeleton.

"Swirled, I have something to tell you. I...I like you. Will you go out with me?"


End file.
